Bloodline
by Gideon Raines
Summary: Tharja, Henry, and Gaius have just graduated from the Plegian Grand Academy of War with honors. The mad king enlists them on the front lines of an upcoming war with Chrom and the Shepherds. Tharja is the military's secret weapon...her blood heritage gives her certain advantages. Will the supreme power granted by her malevolent bloodline drive the ice queen mad? Future romance.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

"Killing is my job. Don't take this personally."

Another victim entered Tharja's unholy graveyard. It was a thing of unadulterated beauty, to see her on the battlefield. Even kings have fallen to her dark magic, and with every broken opponent, her magic intensifies, as is the rule of the Nosferatu bloodline.

But let us not start this bloody history at its apex, let us start it where most great tales do, at the beginning.

War was, and still is, the way of life in the land of Plegia. Sorcerers and knights were not simply trained; they were bred through several generations of warfare. The Nosferatu family possessed a power mightier than most. Every dead enemy's life force was forcibly taken and used for personal gain. Nergal, the founder of the Nosferatu house, tapped into this power to become the most powerful sorcerer of his time. It was not until the bloody excursion of Gharnef that the world's governments decided to destroy the Nosferatu clan. The bloodline crusades came at a price.

"As long as there is death to be had, Nosferatu will live…" These were Gharnef's final words.

The kings of yore took no heed of this warning, as the land was baron of the deadly clan for 800 years, or so it seemed, but every once in a blue moon, legends of unstoppable magical mercenaries arose. Wartime stories of one man armies kept children's minds awake with fear of the creatures known as Nosferatu. King Gangrel had no time for these stories, with all his planning and manipulating. War was on the Plegian horizon, and Chrom was most definitely a worthy adversary.

"The final lesson one must learn before one can truly become a warrior in the Plegian army, is the rule of honor. One who turns their back on an adversary is a coward, one who turns their back on the battlefield is a traitor, and one that turns their back on an ally is both, such is the code of war."

This statement was drilled through the young minds of Plegian recruits in every section of the country. This is especially true of the Royal Military Academy, one in which the best of the best were enrolled. This included the skilled and insanely nimble swordsman Gaius, the crazed but talented sorcerer Henry, and the mysterious and beautiful mage Tharja.

"Say Tharja, you got any more sweets for me today doll?" Gaius slyly asked. He was already known throughout the ranks as the "Confectionary Swordsman".

"The answer is going to be the same as yesterday's, last week's, and every day since I last gave you candy and promised it would never happen again…fool."

"Hahaha why so serious my dear Tharja?!" boomed a voice from the entrance of the classroom. Henry and Tharja were regarded as the finest magic-wielding recruits to enter the academy in recent memory. For this reason, they were usually paired in the regular sparring matches, and had a mutual respect for one another.

"You know my weakness is insolence Henry…hehehe."

"Well I guess some spare candy is too much to ask for from the great and noble Tharja, soon to be dark knight of the Plegian army. Oh please could you spare some change my fair lady?" Gaius said in his usually snappy and sarcastic tone, one that Tharja has numbed herself to.

"Ugh, fine. If it will silence your idiocy for a moment I would give you my bodyweight in sweets." Tharja handed him a sour candy from the local merchant.

"Thanks, doll." Gaius snickered, leaving Tharja with a look of sheer disdain.

The instructor, a dark knight with a missing left hand, soon came into view at the doorway. Today was the final day of class before the recruits were sent off to the barracks.

"Greetings, class. As you all know, today is your final day of preliminary training, and as you also might know, the day you receive your military rankings. I have thoroughly reviewed each and every one of your grades and performances on the training grounds. Most of you will start as basic mages, archers, thieves, and soldiers, and will receive specialized training at the barracks. However, this year I had the most students ever to start out with a master rank. Three of you will go to the frontlines and defend our noble and just nation."

The class collectively gasped, all except Tharja. She had seen the strength of a master before. Her mother had been a dark knight, slain in one of Plegia's many crusades.

"Gaius, I have selected you to go into the Assassin's Corps. Your skill with a blade is great, but they will also teach you the way of the bow, as well as the proper ways to kill with absolute discreetness." A smirk spread across Gaius's face, he knew that he could use his newfound wealth to clean out the candy merchants.

"Henry, I have selected you to join the Sorcerer Corps. Your instinct to kill surpasses all other recruits in this class. You will need this, because the Sorcerers are known to sweep over the battlefield, to clear the way for our soldiers and archers. Best of luck to you, as if you need it."

Tharja became anxious. Henry had beaten her several times in a row on the training grounds. He had the killing instinct, that was certain, but she was stronger. She had to be.

"Tharja, I have selected you to join the Dark Knight Brigade. You will develop you magical skills, as well as learn the art of the sword, and wartime strategy. This unit requires the most time and effort to master, but I know you have the talent to succeed there. You surpass my younger self in every way in terms of the battlefield. So I bid you farewell, my pupil."

Tharja knew what this meant for her and the other two. War was coming, and they were to be the fresh troops, unknowing of the horrors of war. It would not catch the mighty Tharja off-guard though; it would take much more than war to shake her.

"Tharja and Henry, you along with other masters have been summoned by King Gangrel. You are to arrive at the Royal Courtyard at sunrise tomorrow for a briefing. As for you Gaius, a mission has already been assigned, report to the Assassin's Barracks for your briefing, and good luck."

Tharja and Henry walked to the Magi Barracks to await the king's call. Tomorrow would be interesting indeed for the two warriors. Meanwhile, Gaius received word to meet in a secret enclave with a mysterious mercenary hired by the King.


	2. Chapter 2: The King's Plot

**Chapter 2: The King's Plot**

"Greetings my loyal subjects!" Gangrel's voice boomed throughout the Master Barracks. He himself was a very skilled magician and swordsman, along-side his right hand woman, Aversa.

Veteran knights, sorcerers, and berserkers lined the royal hall, along with the green Tharja and Henry. The seasoned fighters gazed at the newcomers with mutual respect.

"The reason I have summoned you fine warriors to my illustrious home…is the coming of war, war with Ylisse!"

Subtle grumbling spread like a wave throughout the hall. Chuckling could be heard from the Sorcerer ranks.

"War you say?" Henry questioned through all the noise. "Why now?"

"Why not?! Hahahaha!" Gangrel's laugh filled the air. He was truly a mad king.

"It makes no difference to me. Training is training. Even if it is against weaklings." Tharja boldly stated, earning proud smiles from the other dark knights.

"Hahahaha! So enthusiastic! Don't worry my dear, your time will come! And with the sudden appearance of the strange creatures across the land, the Shepherds will already have their hands full. I will declare war…soon. So be prepared."

The sorcerers and knights chattered among the ranks, speaking of future glory on the battlefield. Tharja followed her platoon of dark knights to the barracks, as did Henry with his. New training would be undertaken to prepare.

"Strength and conditioning training will now begin, so get into groups of three!" The head dark knight barked. He then gazed over at Tharja. "You will spar with the best, and me. Since you have already mastered horsemanship and magic, I will test you in the art of the sword."

Tharja slightly gasped at the idea. Maybe she was in over her head. Still, the extra training would be useful.

"We will now focus on long distance warfare; in other words, the Mire technique."

Henry's face lit up with excitement at the new power. Close range combat was fun and all, but a little messy. Killing an enemy without them even knowing who did it could be entertaining in its own right.

"We will also focus on meditation. This will vastly improve magic efficiency and the sheer amount a person can use. The more a sorcerer is able to focus in the heat of battle, the deadlier he becomes."

"Soooo….what's with the cave guys?" the confectionary swordsman brazenly asked.

"We can't very well have a secret meeting in the town square, now can we?" replied another assassin in the platoon.

"I guess that's a good point, but still, no refreshments?"

"That will have to wait rookie." the greasy old bowman responded.

A dark presence then entered the cave, an ancient one. This was the magic of a follower of Grima. A tall lanky figure articulated in front of the assassins.

"I am Validar, your commander for this…special mission. I see the king has provided me with the finest assassins he could muster." The shady assassin stated sarcastically, staring at Gaius, with a sucker in hand. Validar raised his hand, only to be cut off by a nimble Gaius who appeared behind him.

"Don't underestimate me sucker!"

"…impressive. You will do just fine boy." Validar said with a smirk.

"Just tell us the assignment details so I can get on with my day…"

"Very well, noble assassin. Your mission…is to eliminate Ylisse's exalt, the kind Emmeryn!"

The group collectively gasped, why would anyone, even the king, want to kill the exalt, a harbinger of peace?

"Eh. What's in it for us exactly?" asked a hesitant Gaius.

"You will have your chance to bring glory to yourself and your king!"

"That's all well and good, but won't the exalt be guarded by the finest warriors?"

Another smirk crossed the dark magician's face. "Normally yes, but your king has a plan for that as well, a diversion if you will. Chrom and his Shepherds will be engaged in battle far away from the exalt when we strike. So you have no reason to worry. Orton will take care of that particular nuisance."

"I see…so kill the exalt, and skedaddle right out of the Ylissian capital undetected? Sounds like a good time." Gaius said, still uneasy about the mission, and the dark presence in front of him.

"Your king enlisted you for just that reason. You are the best of the best in terms of silence and lethality. This mission will be somewhat of a test, to measure all you men have learned in training. This war will be different. Without the exalt to give people hope, the enemy's moral will shatter along with their battle spirit. The shock troops will swoop in and destroy the Ylissian military, and the Shepherds! Even with his new tactician, Chrom is useless without hope, his men will betray the effort soon enough! Now, go off and train! Our mission begins 22 days from now, be ready for bloodshed…" Validar vanished into thin air, leaving the platoon speechless.

"What have I gotten myself into now…I need a drink..." Gaius swiftly exited the dark and dreary cave and headed towards the smoothie shop in town.


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

**Chapter 3: Fate**

_ Frigid tundra wind bit the lone sorceress's ears as she gazed into the twilight horizon. The ancient tome in her bloodstained hands ripped and shattered at the binding as the unforgiving breeze tore pages out and sent them asunder._

_She longed for the moment of peace the second before the enemy's life crumbled before her might. She longed for blood…for power. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Hundreds of foes surrounded her in the arctic killing field, her sword staining the sweet snow crimson._

"_Never…enough." _

_ The violent breeze caused by the central magician sliced and gashed through the helpless soldiers' ranks without prejudice. Screams and moans echoed into the wind, carrying the secret of the massacre to unknown lands, along with the remainder of the woman's soul. No more enemies rushed over the hilltops towards the monster, to her dismay. The entire force sent to slay her lay resting in the snow forever._

_ The sorcerer wandered through the dreary blizzard, until she spotted a frozen lake. What she saw in the reflection sent a shiver down her spine, and broke her battle hardened heart._

"_Momma…" the face before the woman was not hers…merely a reflection of what once was._

_/_

Tharja was disturbed and woke from her slumber by the warm Plegian sun.

"What a peculiar dream…" Tharja sat up and stretched her arms. The sound of steel clinking together could be heard in the distance.

"Time to train…but first breakfast with the halfwits."

Tharja dressed in her usual dark attire and grabbed the tome from the nightstand. Her silver sword shone brightly from the corner of the room, beckoning the knight towards it. Tharja attached the weapon to her side and went off to meet Henry and Gaius.

"Hey! Over here number two!" Henry wave excitedly towards her while Gaius looked on nervously.

"Number…two!?" Tharja replied in a raspy rage.

"He didn't mean anything by it!" Gaius tried to save his pal.

"Yeah I did…cuz I always beat her-"Gaius slapped his hand over Henry's mouth, but it was too late. Tharja's gaze was enough to make a man's blood run cold.

"Umm….you're number one in my heart there Tharja! Haha…" Gaius laughed nervously. The compliment seemed to have settled the sorceress down just a bit.

"Hehe…I'll pretend I didn't hear that…this time." Tharja stated, grinding her teeth.

The group sat under a tree just outside the barracks with a breakfast prepared by Gaius. It consisted of much less sweets than the other two had anticipated.

"What's up?" Henry asked the swordsman with his everlasting smile.

"Nothin's up Henry, why do ya ask?"

"I can't help but notice the bags under your eyes, the lack of fattening sweets, and the missing smirk. Or am I just seeing things?" Gaius looked down at the soft grassy earth, closing his eyes.

"I just…don't have much of an appetite, that's all."

Tharja and Henry looked at the assassin with suspicious expressions. The only time Gaius ever stopped eating sweets was when he talked about eating sweets.

"Do you guys think…the killing will stop after King Gangrel's little war? I mean…I just want to settle down and eat all day…" Gaius turned his head up to the sky.

"Then you picked the wrong job! Hahaha!" Henry unleashed a malicious laugh.

"You can always quit, if it's too much for you." Tharja suggested in a teasing voice.

"No…I can't. Not now…" Gaius sighed as he twiddled his blade.

"Of course you can! Just run away, it couldn't be that hard. Especially for you! You're like a world class assassin! A freaking ninja!" Henry happily stated as he chomped down on an apple.

"This is very unlike you…something to do with your first assassin meeting?" Tharja asked, starting to become concerned.

"…You could say that." Gaius leaned back against the tree trunk.

"You are supposed to be the goofy one of the group! If I have to hear another one of Henry's jokes I'm gonna kill him!" Tharja pleaded with Gaius to cheer up.

"Hehe…what's with you and killing sweetness?" Gaius uttered to the shocked Tharja. Normally she would scold the man for calling her such things, but this time is was different. The question sounded very bitter…and very real.

"Well sorry to leave you kiddos so soon, but I have to get ready for my mission. Catch ya later!" Gaius interrupted the woman's train of thought as he rose to his feet and walked away.

"…This whole conversation…wasn't right." Tharja said to herself.

"Eh…at least you're the same old number two! Hahaha!" Henry leaped to his feet and ran before Tharja could manage to blast him with a spell.

"That…insolent…halfwit…" Tharja tried to compose herself while walking towards her training barracks.

/

Henry's giddy and hyper façade faded away as he made his way back to the Magi Barracks. He wondered what mission the king had enlisted his friend to complete. It must be extremely brutal for Gaius to think twice; he loves his money almost as much as his sweets.

"Welcome back, Henry." a dark sorcerer with scars all over his face greeted him.

"Oh! Hey…you! Haha!"

"…I see you still cannot remember my name..." the man's face contorted with frustration. The sight made Henry laugh even more.

"Stop laughing immediately! Today I will administer your final test! You must at least be wondering why you are here alone!" the sorcerer shouted over the obnoxious laughter.

"You know…it never really occurred to me! Hahaha!"

"Yeah…keep laughing…I am about to administer a special kind of test…" the instructor smiled slightly.

"Henry…you have the raw ability, an immense amount of magic within you, and an excellent killer instinct! I shall put them to the test!"

The sorcerer swiftly drew the tome within his cloak. Henry couldn't help but grin.

"Too slow!" the sorcerer exploded in dark energy, his eyes wide with shock. The customary Plegian dark magi dual was over.

"How…did you attack without a tome?" the old man asked in a weak dying voice.

"Hahaha! I guess you will never find out will you?!" Henry snapped his fingers, sending a shockwave through the mortally wounded man, killing him instantly and mercilessly. Henry walked calmly out of the vacant training area, only to be greeted at the door by other dark magicians in large black hoods and cloaks. One extended his hand.

"Welcome to our ranks sir." the other magicians entered the room to dispose of the body.

"Who are you guys supposed to be, monks?" Henry coolly asked.

"We are…no one…and now so are you." one man cryptically replied.

"Ah…that makes sense I guess. So the king has a secret army of super strong sorcerers?" Henry questioned.

"Not quite…we answer to only one authority…death. You will not see us…but we are always watching…watching you. We could grant you unbelievable power…power that surpasses the king." Henry seemed genuinely surprised at the thought.

"Now leave this place young Henry…travel to the place it all began…we will be there to train you…GO." the voice boomed throughout the corridors, filled with dead sorcerers in training.

Henry exited the room, and the door slammed shut behind him.

"The place…where it all began…"


	4. Chapter 4: An Assassin's Mercy

**Chapter 4: An Assassin's Mercy**

The Ylissian capital gleamed under the bright orange crescent moon placed so meticulously in the sky. Gaius, blades at the ready, silently slithered through the expansive garden surrounding the castle. A dozen well-trained and deadly assassins accompanied him, along with the sinister Validar.

Two guards stand perched at the entrance of the fortress, itching for a fight, but a fight they would not get. Gaius hopped in front of the men, causing them to reach for their swords, but they were not quite fast enough for Gaius. The platoon of killers inched past the brutally murdered corpses through the front door. The exalt lay sleeping at the center of the first floor.

Gaius led the troops past the lobby into the interior halls of the castle. The walls were decorated with portraits of former exalts and honorable leaders. The others looked in disgust, but not Gaius. He seemed genuinely curious. If sweets were his wife, then art would be his mistress. Subtle noises could be heard nearby.

"Footsteps…maybe…a dozen enemy combatants." one assassin whispered to Validar. His face twisted in rage.

"This plan was foolproof…" the sorcerer grinded his teeth and clenched his fists. Then he began to cool down. He looked over at Gaius.

"You…go after the exalt, we will distract the others. She should be in the central chamber of this floor, destroy her…" with these orders, Gaius ascended to the rafters.

The assassins assumed combat positions and groups. Archers and mages hid behind dark corners while the myrmidons slowly tip toed toward the sound. Validar stayed back behind the front lines.

"Looks like teach just got tenure!" an axe swung from around a sharp corner, slaughtering two myrmidons with one blow.

"Damn it Vaike…this was supposed to be a surprise attack…Chrom! Donnel! Go protect the exalt!" an imposing figure stepped out of the darkness dressed in a purple cloak, tome in hand.

"Gatcha boss man! You heard Robin! We gotta go save your sis!" Donnel and Chrom raced towards the bed chambers.

"We can handle these scrubs…Lon'qu! Frederick! Swing around to the enemy's left flank!" the man ordered his troops like a battle hardened general. The two men quickly vanished from sight.

"Miriel and Ricken! Go after the mages!" the woman pushed her glasses up ever so slightly, while the boy lifted his large hat out of his line of sight.

Gaius watched the strategy unfold high above the battle as he made his way to the exalt. He had to outrun the two soldiers to complete this foolish mission. Gaius would give anything to be back at home munching on suckers and sipping smoothies, but duty was duty, a mission was a mission, supposedly.

Lon'qu sensed a presence as he slashed through the Plegian ranks with ease, but could not escape his own fight for survival. Frederick had long since abandoned his horse in these close quarters. The two wiped away the remainder of the platoon's flank without much trouble. Gaius only stopped to gaze at the bloodshed. He hopped from rafter to rafter, inching closer to his goal.

"This must be it…" Gaius uttered halfheartedly to himself. He reached for the knob of the solid majestic entrance, prying it open. The door creaked open. Gaius grabbed a lone dagger from his pocket.

"This…is my mission." He spun the knife through his fingers, readying his strike, but something stopped him. Gaius noticed a portrait hanging on the opposite wall of the chamber. It seemed to be a family sitting together, the exalt, a young man, and a young woman. Then he looked back at the sleeping beauty.

"Damn…" Gaius clenched his fists in frustration. He threw the dagger down into the chamber floor, and began to walk away.

"…but…why?" the exalt spoke from her bed. Gaius stopped in his tracks, stunned. Then he smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna bloody up something as pretty as you. It's not my style." Gaius stated coolly.

"I see…" a blush crossed the exalt's face.

Footsteps could be heard rushing toward the bed chamber. A heavily accented voice called out to someone named…Chrom. The exalt sat up in her bed swiftly.

"EMMERYN!" a voice shouted as the opposite door bashed inward. Gaius slowly reached for his sword.

"Chrom! It's a Plegian!" the villager Donnel warned. Chrom searched the room and found the swordsman in a dark corner, with a sucker in his mouth.

"I don't think so Plegian scum!" Chrom drew his Falchion and charged towards the assassin. Gaius also slides his blade swiftly out of its sheath. The two swiftly met in the middle of the room.

"No! Wait!" Emmeryn called out, shaking in her bed. The two warriors had met, each sword closely locked on the other's neck.

"He…means no harm! He even threw his dagger down and was just leaving!" Emmeryn started to lightly weep.

"Is…this true?" Chrom turned his eyes to the assassin's, sword still in place.

"Yeah I guess it is. I wouldn't hurt somebody like her. She's never hurt a fly…I know because I have a really acute sweet tooth." Gaius smirked at Emmeryn.

"I…can see that you have a strong heart. What is your name assassin?" Chrom asked, slightly relaxing his blade.

"The name's Gaius. You must be Chrom because nobody has ever been able to match my speed. You are the stuff of legend." Gaius began to lower his edge.

The two swordsmen searched each other's eyes to spot some sort of weakness, then they both smiled. Emmeryn stopped weeping and climbed out of bed. Donnel looked on in confusion as he heard the sounds of battle in the distance.

"Heya fellas! I'm sorry to interrupt…whatever just happened, but we got a situation!" Donnel readied his spear bravely.

"We will sort through the formalities later…now we must protect my sister! Gaius, would you like to join me?" Chrom questioned. Gaius took a moment to think.

"You got sweets at your little hideout?" Chrom started to laugh.

"Yes, as much as you want if you help us get out of this!" the two swordsmen raced past Donnel into the heat of battle, but it was all but over.

"Nice of you to join us Chrom!" Robin called while operating the war machine. Lon'qu and Frederick appeared from a corridor, bloody but physically untouched.

"Time to end this!" the tactician marched his troops through the fortress, searching for the other commander, but it was not necessary.

"Greetings, Lord Chrom." Validar's eyes were bloodshot from stress. He held his tome ready to strike. He began to recite a spell.

"NOW DIE YOU F-"

"No hard feelings…" A blade through the neck interrupted the sorcerer. Blood ran down the rugged weapon as Validar disappeared in a cloud of vapor. Gaius looked on, and was shocked by the myrmidon from Regna Ferox. His eyes could not even follow Lon'qu.

"You shepherds…are the real deal…" Gaius whispered.

"Yes, we are." Chrom answered proudly.

"And it seems we have two new members." the lord smiled. Gaius noticed a rabbit-like woman walking towards Chrom.

/

Tharja woke, covered in sweat. Something was wrong; she could sense it. The knight's mind wandered to her two best friends…yeah. Something was definitely wrong.

"Ugh…you guys are a constant source of grief…" Tharja fell back into her pillow, searching for much needed sleep for her daily training, but sleep would never come.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Presence of Death

**Chapter 5: In the Presence of Death**

Tharja forced herself out of the uncomfortable cot to face the horrors of daily training, unable to shake an unwavering ominous feeling. The knight's eyes drooped from lack of sleep, and when she did slumber Tharja was plagued by the strangest of dreams. She glanced at the mirror in her personal washroom to survey the damage.

"Eh…" Tharja sighed as she noticed her wild hair and pale complexion. Today was the day she was to receive her first assignment. Tharja had to perform at a high level, and look good doing it.

Tharja began her march to the training grounds, which, in her opinion, looked more like an ancient coliseum. When she got there, she noticed two things; an imposing man covered head to toe in armor, and only four other knights were present.

"Greetings fellow countrymen, I am Campari, and I will be giving the orders from now on. Any traitors will be dealt with accordingly." the other knights bowed in respect to his authority.

"Now…you may be wondering why I have gathered you fine warriors here, in this ancient battle site…" the soldiers gave the commander a slight nervous glance.

"…And why I have divided your platoon into groups of five…" the commander scanned the immense gory playground. Tharja checked her surroundings. The tomes usually supplied to the trainees were gone, and every other knight had brought their blade, except her.

"One final test must be administered to join MY platoon, as only five my do so. Consider this…the culmination of your training. In order to serve Plegia, one must be able to kill at will, by any means necessary…and destroy anyone deemed a threat to the state, including civilians. Understand?" the recruits looked confused, but Tharja began to feel heaviness I her stomach.

"So…this is a battle royal…" Tharja stated bitterly. The others collectively widened their eyes and reached for their swords.

"Smart…I will be the proctor for this event. You will fight…to the death." Campari kept a stoic emotionless face. Everyone except Tharja had their swords at the ready. She was at a major disadvantage.

"BEGIN!" the commander ordered.

The five contestants glared at each other, forming a circle. One man began charging at Tharja at full speed.

"I will kill the weakest link first!" the break in silence caused the other knights to attack each other.

Tharja dodged the lunge easily, and continued to avoid the weaker knight's strikes. She moved so fluidly, the fight transformed into more of a dance. With every slice and stab that did not connect, the knight became more and more frustrated.

"You coward!" the knight took one more mighty slash at the woman.

"Hehehe…" Tharja side stepped the strike, causing the man to stab his blade into the earth. He was slightly hunched over, and that was is mistake. Tharja sent the man flying into the air with a brutal kick to the chin. His blade remained planted in the ground. She grabbed it.

"That's one…" She drove the blade into the man's spine as he fell back to earth, killing him instantly. I wicked smile crossed Tharja's lips.

The other knights were engaged in one on one battle. They did not even notice the brazen display of brutality. Tharja slowly and casually walked towards the combatants. The four paused and turned towards her, gazing at the blood-soaked beauty.

"What's this…" one man whispered nervously.

"Hehehe…Hahahaha!" Tharja chuckled at the fear in the men's faces.

"The moment you fools chose to draw your swords against me…was you defining moment. You sealed your own fate…you're already dead…" Tharja's voice sent chills down the spines of the shaking knights.

"Now…stop your incessant trembling…and die like warriors!" The soldiers charged at Tharja, who looked surprised.

"Well then…I suppose it is time to test what Henry taught me…hehe…" Tharja sheathed her sword, and pointed at the men and index and middle finger. The men stopped.

"What are you doing?!" One soldier shrieked.

"Hehehe…_Thoron_." She sent a bolt of lightning through the man's heart, striking him down immediately. Even Campari looked on in awe.

"That's two…" she glanced over at the remaining knights, who began to turn and run.

"_Thoron._" another man fell to the dirt after being shot in the spine by the spell. Tharja watched the last foe run to the other end of the coliseum, desperately attempting to climb the walls.

"That's three…"

"I didn't sign up for this!" the man began to weep. Tharja readied her attack, and quickly looked over at Campari. She smirked.

"_Thoron_." a thunderbolt cracked like a whip into the man's body from a hundred meters away, killing him on the spot.

"And that's four…hehe…" Tharja lowered her fingers and began nonchalantly walking towards Campari. He stood at attention as she passed.

"I…have not witnessed a magic wielder battle so effortlessly without a tome in decades. You are truly a genius. Welcome to my squad." the commander bowed to the beauty.

"Whatever…" she continued to walk past him, heading towards the exit. This feeling she was experiencing…was guilt. She just slaughtered four fellow knights without a second thought. It felt so amazing in the heat of battle, like a drug. Today was her first kill, and she acquired a taste for blood. Tharja felt her muscles burning and her blood boiling. Her body felt…electric. New strength entered her system, preparing the dark woman for the battles to come. One day…she would defeat Henry. She would defeat anyone who dared stand in her way.

/

"Of course…" Robin looked on at the massive force of Plegians blocking his way.

"They seem to have the advantage…all of them are Pegasus riders…damn." Chrom cursed to the tactician.

"Nonsense…these guys are scrubs." Gaius appeared in front of the two leaders and shot an arrow into the distance. A rider fell into the deep trench beside the road, while the Pegasus flew to freedom.

"That was a magnificent shot! But try to outdo this!" Virion reached and pulled out two arrows from his quiver. He also shot into the sunset, dropping two riders with ease.

"You guys…are idiots…" Robin forced his palm into his forehead.

"Ha that's what Tharja always said." Gaius stated, firing another arrow into the crowd of enemies.

"It's too bad your sister didn't wanna come along Chrom, she a cutie." this comment drew a glare from the Ylissian lord.

"I'm kiddin, I'm kiddin…gah you people can't take a joke." Gaius laughed as he defeated rider after rider, clearing the way for the Shepherds. He and Virion set up various competitions during the battle; which could shoot the most foes in a row, which could kill the most enemies with one arrow, etc. A friendly face could be seen in the distance.

"Who is that?!" Gaius pointed at the Pegasus rider flying at Mach speed. Her red hair flashed brilliantly in the twilight.

The woman swooped into the ranks of the enemy, cutting them down effortlessly. Her movements were almost too fast to follow.

"Oh…that must be our backup. Her name is Cordelia, commander of the Falcon riders." Chrom answered proudly.

"She is wicked fast…you Ylissians are just full of surprises." The foes' numbers dwindled to nothing due to the relentless assault. Cordelia flew towards the Shepherds, finding a spot to land.

"Greetings my lord!" She hopped of her Pegasus to bow to Chrom.

"There is no need for that honorable Cordelia…I should be bowing to you." Chrom lowered his torso.

"Welcome to the Shepherds." Chrom took Cordelia's hand and kissed it, noticing the two bowmen gawking at the beautiful woman. He stood straight and walked towards Robin, shaking his head.

"Those buffoons are enjoying this entirely too much…" Chrom whispered to Robin.

"Let them have fun, it is great for our combat morale. At least we know Gaius is loyal to our cause."

"I suppose he is…no matter how many times he hits on my sisters…" Robin laughed at Chrom's concern.

"Haha! Don't be so-wait sisters?! He hits on Lissa?!"


	6. Chapter 6: Escalation

**Chapter 6: Escalation**

"What?!" Chrom glared at the messenger in disbelief. They had gathered in a dark interrogation room within the Shepherds' camp in the desert.

"…The exalt, I mean your sister…has been captured!" the man shook in fear as he delivered the dire news, fresh from the capital.

"I see…" Robin contemplated the situation, scanning for any clues or leads. Chrom slammed his fist into the table.

"I knew she should have stayed with us…Why would they capture Emmeryn? What kind of advantage could that possibly give them?!" Chrom angrily questioned his trusted tactician.

"Hmm…it seems Gangrel wants to fight a total war…he is taunting us, knowing we lack the manpower to defeat his military with brute force…but, we have one advantage." Robin paused for a moment.

"Yes…we have Gaius. He might know where they took my sister…it's our only lead for now." Chrom calmly suggested. Lon'qu entered the room with a solemn expression.

"We have company…I'd say about twenty foot soldiers. They have been closing in on our position for a half hour now. I have made the rest aware, and we are awaiting your command Robin."

The tactician cupped his chin, contemplating the next move. This stance was well known among the Shepherd's ranks.

"Maybe the attacking force is Plegian. Capture the commanding officer; kill the rest, as cleanly as possible. Do not let them get away. Chrom, we need to go talk to Gaius."

Lon'qu swiftly made his exit while the two leaders made their way towards the double agent swordsman. Chrom entered the tent to see Gaius snacking on a bag of sweets beside his homemade Plegian nightlight.

"We have a problem." Gaius looked up from his meal.

"I'd say so…you barged into my room without knocking!" Chrom's expression turned slightly sour.

"This is serious. We need intel; my sister has been captured and sentenced to death by Gangrel."

"Cutie got nabbed?!" Gaius jumped to his feet, dropping most of the contents of his bag. Chrom cringed at the name.

"She is the honorable exalt to you…and yes. We don't have any leads to where she might be imprisoned." Gaius's face turned grim.

"…the dragon…" Robin and Chrom looked puzzled.

"The dragon? What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"The dragon…is a massive fossil used for ceremonial executions. The king will make her…walk the plank, so to speak. The tip of the dragon's snout is hundreds of feet high."

"Damn it…where is the dragon?!" Chrom became frustrated.

"We are actually not far from it, maybe a dozen miles. It is in the very center of this desert."

"Then we leave, NOW." Chrom started to storm off.

"We must rest!" Robin called after the lord. Chrom paused.

"…We don't have time for that…" Chrom's voice trembled.

"And…"

A suave voice could be heard from outside the tent; Lon'qu had returned.

"The Plegians know we are coming. I have the leader here." Lon'qu threw a soldier into the tent with the three shocked men.

"Good work…" Robin murmured.

Chrom picked up the assailant and slammed him against the earth again. The commander smiled. He was covered head to toe in a black cloak.

"Why are you here?!" Chrom demanded, which drew a chuckle from the enemy.

"To kill you of course! Don't worry, I am not a Plegian."

"Then why do you want to kill us?!" Chrom's grip tightened.

"…kicks? And to sacrifice worthy souls…to Grima…" the commander licked his lips while Chrom grimaced.

"You make me sick…" Chrom's fist connected with the man's cheek.

"What do you know about the Plegians?!" Chrom readied his fist.

"Well…I'll share my secrets I suppose…to see more luscious killing!" the commander's eyes dilated in excitement.

"You see, the Plegians have gathered a group of excellent knights to counter any attempt to stop the execution, led by a ruthless man…Campari. Oh the blood!" the man giggled.

"I see…then we cannot beat them by rushing in…" Chrom unhanded the unnerving man.

"Can I go now? I must gather the bodies of all those soldiers your guy gutted. Joy!" the man rose to his feet, and curtsied for the lord and tactician.

"Too-da-loo fellas!" the Grimleal strutted out of the tent, only to have his throat slashed by an annoyed Lon'qu, gurgling blood as he sank into the sand.

"Hn…good work, Lon'qu." Chrom stated as the deadly assassin disappeared into the darkness.

Gaius cracked his fingers and fell to his cot, wincing as he felt the impact. Robin and Chrom looked concerned.

"Guys…we could split our forces, to catch the Plegians off guard." Gaius suggested while retrieving yet another sucker from his bag of treasures. The other two men glared at the goofy sweets enthusiast, then smiled.

"That's a great idea." Robin began forming a battle strategy in his head.

"The distraction force…can be you and Virion, since you guys love making spectacles of yourselves. The extraction force will be Chrom, Maribelle, and I… and the strike force will be Lon'qu, Frederick, and Cordelia. This will be a covert mission, since we cannot match up with their numbers, only the distraction force will be the only to attack openly. We are counting on yo-ARE YOU ASLEEP?!" Robin scolded the long unconscious Gaius. Chrom chuckled.

"I think he got the gist of the plan." Chrom began to laugh. The battle strategy was set.

"We're coming…sis."

/

Tharja tossed and turned in her bed. She wondered why she had strange dreams, she wondered why she could not sleep, and she wondered why she was stuck in the middle of the desert.

"Damn it to the deepest, darkest, most vile level of hell!" she sat up in her bed, tired and frustrated. Tharja reached into her back pocket for a picture. It contained her, Gaius, and Henry genuinely smiling. That was long ago.

"Where are you guys…" both Henry and Gaius were declared AWOL earlier in the week. Rumors arose that Gaius had perished in the failed assassination attempt on the exalt. Henry's disappearance was blamed on his rebellious and quite violent tendencies. Tharja sighed.

"Idiots…you are missing all the fun…" Tharja laughed as she realized she was conversing with a picture. She hadn't slept in days, and ebony rings began to form around her mystic eyes. Campari's intense training exercises tore her body to shreds; he gave not a second thought to the safety of his soldiers. The commander even killed a couple of stragglers in training himself.

"Why am I fighting for this freak show…?" Tharja dropped her head. She still felt guilty for the men she murdered the first day.

"Momma always told me…the first was will be hard…it gets easier and easier." she tried to convince herself it was true. She wanted desperately to justify her actions.

"Hehe…she was a fool…" Tharja bitterly whispered into the empty room. She collapsed into her pillow.

"_A damn fool…"_


	7. Chapter 7: Connected

**Chapter 7: Connected **

An unrelenting heat spread across the desert as the sun ascended into its apex in the sky. The sand trembled in anticipation of a happening of historic significance, serving as the inevitable coffin of the defeated in the upcoming struggle. Tomes could be heard being tucked away safely into cloaks, as well as swords sliding into sheaths and the grinding of spears and axes.

"Come girl…" Cordelia groomed her Pegasus with care, polishing its armor and brushing its fine ivory locks. She claimed the Pegasus to be the fastest in the entire Ylissian air force.

"Hn." Frederick shined his steed's navy armor as it gleamed in the harsh sunlight. The dry desert wind whipped his rusty brown hair in multiple directions, drawing a giggle from Nowi, the manakete tag-along gained from a previous battle.

Lon'qu gazed upon the scene, feeling absolutely content. No job Robin could possibly give him would be a suitable substitute for killing, and today, the target was known for his excellent fighting prowess. The strike team had much to prove to the Plegian guard.

Virion gathered a plethora of different arrows to add to his stock, preparing for the battle to come. Gaius munched on tarts while sunbathing in the intense light.

"Say…how exactly are we gonna distract the…probably dozens of foes on OUR mission?" Gaius questioned the regal bowman. Virion pulled out a special arrow.

"With this…it is essentially a flying flash bomb, and one of my favorite custom made arrows." Virion proudly described his weaponry.

"And…we just quickly cover our eyes?" the question caused Virion to huff.

"That would be the most efficient option, if you intend on keeping your sight. I also have these beauties!" Virion reached into his armory for yet another arrow.

"What tha hell does that one do?" Gaius examined the strangely shaped arrow.

"This…my friend, is an incendiary bomb!" Virion tossed the arrow into a close-by cactus, causing it to explode in flames.

"See…" the bowman smirked with pride as Gaius gazed at the massive fire.

"Great…not like it wasn't already hot as hell out here…" Gaius sighed.

Robin, Chrom, and Maribelle sat under the shade of a makeshift canopy, much to the dismay of the blue-blooded woman.

"Why may I ask, am I joining you fine gentlemen on this mission?" Maribelle's voice dripped with sarcasm. Robin let out a chuckle.

"…because the rest of us are not as skilled at healing as you are of course!" the tactician smiled brightly.

"Not even Lissa?" the name forced Robin to blush wildly.

"She chose to stay out of this battle, for personal reasons. The barracks need a healer anyways, just in case we are ambushed." Chrom answered.

"Yeah whatever…" Maribelle pouted as she opened her umbrella, providing a second layer of shade.

"It's almost time..." Chrom quietly stated. The other Shepherds awaited orders from the lord.

"…Strike team! You will circle around the edge of the fort, and attack from the rear. Robin, Maribelle, and myself will enter from the left wall. Gaius and Virion…attack the front gate. Good luck and Godspeed."

The triad of forces quickly dissipated towards the ancient fort in eyes' view. Cordelia and Lon'qu rode the valiant Pegasus through the skies, much to the assassin's dismay, while Frederick galloped across the earth. Virion and Gaius took the most direct route, straight into the line of fire.

/

"This…sucks." Tharja withered under the ruthless rays of the sun. She had been stationed at this hellhole for a week, with no action.

"So much for honor and glory…I get to protect executioners…" The knight looked up at the exalt perched high above the desert.

"Poor girl…ugh. Whatever…what's the point…this is so stupid." lack of sleep effected Tharja's ability to stay composed. Other knights started to notice the harsh voice coming from the woman.

"Lady Tharja! Do not let the heat get to you so easily!" one man jokingly stated.

"Ugh…it's not the heat…I loathe the very idea of being the watchdog for this…travesty of an event." the other knights looked over to her in shock. Tharja stormed through the front gates, hoping for fresher air and less stupidity. She found neither. In fact, more guards were stationed outside. Tharja's eyes scanned the landscape.

"What the hell is this…?" She gazed out into the desert. Two figures could clearly be seen, cloaks subtly fluttering in the desert breeze, including one very familiar face.

"This has to be a mirage." she stood still, watching the two figures inch ever closer, but then, they stopped.

Dozens of foot soldiers talked among themselves, wondering what was coming next. The answer became clear almost immediately.

"Oh shit." Tharja noticed four arrows careening towards the men. She quickly looked away, sparing her eyes from the shock. Screams of the blinded men carried through the wind. The two figures sprinted towards the front gate.

"Mission complete!" Virion and Gaius rushed past the burning and stunned soldiers, except Tharja, who noticed Gaius's voice, and became extremely annoyed. She walked through the flames and debris to get to the swordsman.

"Not so fast you idiot…" the voice sent shivers down the swordsman's spine. He stopped and turned.

"Virion…you go ahead…I'll handle this."

"But Robin said separating could be EXTREMELY-." Virion was cut off.

"-You don't understand…you want NO part of this…haha." Gaius laughed nervously. Virion nodded his head and entered the gates. He heard an unusually soft voice.

"Where…have you been?"

/

Frederick crashed through the eastern wall of the fort, while Cordelia and Lon'qu dropped out of the sky.

"It's the Shepherds! Kill them!" a squad of axe wielders surrounded the great knight.

"I'm afraid that endeavor conflicts with my particular goal…so if you don't mind-." Frederick crashed through the line of enemies like a ghost slashing through a battlefield from antiquity. Cordelia seemed to fare just as well.

"If you do not surrender, you WILL be destroyed…as it must be!" Cordelia swooped in and out of the open battlefield, slaughtering dozens of archers, who could not lock on to her.

"Who dies next?" Lon'qu slung the blood from his blade, after slashing his way into the massive open area of the courtyard.

Frederick blasted through yet another wall to enter the immense center of the fort. Cordelia landed in the center to meet the other two on her strike force squad.

"Well…that was easy! Haha!" Cordelia laughed hardily.

"Too easy…you can come out now." Lon'qu called into the darkness of the collapsed walls of the building.

"Ah…you have keen senses swordsman." A deep voice answered from the black. Commander Campari stepped into the light of the makeshift coliseum.

/

"Why must we take THIS route Chrom?" Maribelle grimaced at the sewage.

"Silence! We must not be detected!" Chrom hushed the drama queen.

"We are almost there…just a hundred more meters…If I am correct, we will end up underneath the fort." Robin drudged through the sludge, questioning his choice.

A light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, and then a figure stepped into vision.

"Ah…Lord Chrom! Fancy meeting you here! Hahahahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8: Tharja's Guilt

**Chapter 8: Tharja's Guilt**

Commander Campari sauntered into the center of the courtyard, the venomous eyes of the three warriors following him the entire journey.

"Three against one…you are truly confident Plegian, or truly foolish." Cordelia sighed as she stepped off of her Pegasus, twirling her spear as she walked closer to the commander.

"For good reason Shepherd, no matter what happens in this courtyard, we have won." Campari boldly addressed the strike team.

Frederick and Cordelia seemed legitimately curious, while Lon'qu gazed on in utter indifference.

"What are you talking about?" Frederick questioned the Plegian, who slightly laughed.

"The execution…is about to begin! You lack the means to stop it!" Frederick and Cordelia flinched, while Lon'qu smiled.

"Well then…" the swordsman formulated a plan. The others littering the battlefield listened intently.

"…Cordelia. Frederick. Go to the exalt, since Chrom seems to have failed. I will handle this." Cordelia gasped.

"You do realize who this man is?!" Lon'qu shot a glare at the worried Cordelia.

"Honestly…I don't really care that much." Lon'qu smirked, causing the Plegian commander to slightly frown.

"You must believe you are the greatest swordsman to ever live…insolent man." Campari calmed his emotions before they took hold.

"Very well…Cordelia! We must save the exalt!" Frederick grabbed the rider's hand and roughly guided her to the Pegasus. Lon'qu watched as the rest of his strike team took off towards Emmeryn.

"Now then…isn't this fair?" Lon'qu questioned with a grin plastered on his face, but not a normal grin, a killer's grin.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow your allies to go so soon…" Campari spun his mighty spear and tried to chuck it towards the Pegasus.

"I don't think so…" Lon'qu vanished from sight.

"What the hell?" Campari could not follow the assassin until it was too late.

"Looks like the legend didn't match the man…" Lon'qu struck the spear upwards, stunning the commander.

"No…no way! What are you?!" the Plegian never expected such an overpowering warrior among the Shepherds.

"I am a swordsman…from Regna Ferox. Now die, weakling." Lon'qu drove his killing edge ferociously into Campari's sternum.

"I hope this taught you a lesson…never attempt to strike my comrades while their backs are turned…you will suffer a coward's death." Campari bled from his mouth, unable to answer. Lon'qu slowly pulled out his blade, finding it difficult to separate from the knight's armor.

"So…it really ends…like this…" Campari collapsed into the sand. Lon'qu turned and walked towards the gates of the fortress.

/

"Umm…I can explain!" Gaius dodged the half-heartedly aimed lightning bolts. He vanished.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tharja readied a massive attack, only to be stopped by the cold sensation of a blade.

"…Hi doll. You ready to talk now?" Tharja smiled, dropping her deadly hands.

"Ugh…whatever…you never answered my question." Tharja softly replied.

"You started to throw lightning at me!" Gaius's voice indicated his goofball facial expression, causing the dark knight to giggle.

"Yeah…I suppose that is true. So…you are not a Plegian anymore I take it?" Gaius paused for a moment.

"Well…about that secret mission…I couldn't do it." Gaius's voice shook slightly, wondering what foul words Tharja was about to say.

"Oh…well…I guess I can understand. I never wanted the exalt to die either…" Tharja lowered her head in disgrace.

"…And I was assigned to this post, guarding her supposed executioners…ugh." Gaius loosened the hold on Tharja's neck by his blade.

"And that freaking commander is crazy…his training rituals…" Tharja became weak and trembled.

"And…I missed Henry…and you…you both left…" Tharja's stress and lack of sleep caught up to her, causing the beauty to collapse. Gaius sheathed his sword.

"I'm…sorry...please don't cry! Look, I got some candy!" Gaius reached for his bag of sweets. He was interrupted by a suddenly upright Tharja.

"Wha-." Tharja fell into the swordsman's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Tharja…what the hell is wrong with you?!" Gaius had never seen such a side from the unpleasant magician.

"I…just missed you that's all…" Gaius began to hug her back, and then a question popped into his mind.

"Wait, where is Henry?" Gaius looked down at the mage.

"Well…he went AWOL shortly after you disappeared…No one has heard from him since." Gaius sighed.

"Yeah, that seems like Henry…" Gaius sank into a serious thinking pose.

"Oh Hell! I'm still on a mission!" Gaius released his grip on Tharja, but the mage refused to move.

"Umm…Tharja?" He examined the woman, who was completely unconscious. He lifted her onto his shoulder, carrying his friend to safety.

"You can rest here…" Gaius hid Tharja, and swiftly sprinted through the gates, meeting the other great swordsman.

"Oh, hey there Qu'lon!" Lon'qu stared at the confectionary master in disdain.

"Soo…what's up?" Gaius innocently asked.

"I defeated the commander. Frederick and Cordelia are on a rescue mission to save Emmeryn."

"What about Virion, Chrom, Robin, and Maribelle?"

"I do not know…or care. Find them yourself." Lon'qu made his swift exit from the battlefield, leaving Gaius a bit irritated.

"What a dick…"

/

"Gangrel…" Chrom readied his blade in the dark dreary sewage tunnel under the fortress.

"Hahahaha! No need for violence dear Chrom! I am here to make a deal." Chrom's ears perked at the proposition.

"Go on."

"How about…we exchange prisoners!" Gangrel's face was covered with a mischievous grin.

"Hn…who did you have in mind?" Chrom grimaced.

"Emmeryn…the exalt…your sister…for THAT tactician! Hahaha!" Maribelle gasped.

"Chrom you can't let this happen! We can still save your sister ourselves!" she commanded.

"I know…deal's off scum-!" Robin grabbed Chrom's soldier, interrupting him.

"We accept." Robin uttered to the mad king, leaving the other two stunned.

"Hahaha! Very well! Here is your precious exalt!" Gangrel called for his guards, who held Emmeryn. They threw her into the sludge of the sewers, while retrieving the tactician.

"Sister!" Chrom ran towards Emmeryn and lifted her out of the sewage. Gangrel and his guards quickly vanished from sight, collapsing the tunnel for good measure. Chrom and the others would have to turn back.

"How…will we win this war now…"

/

Cordelia and Frederick landed skillfully on the apex of the dragon fossil, only to find an Emmeryn-like puppet.

"What is this?" Cordelia sighed in frustration. Sounds of clinking silver and metal rang in her ears.

"It is a trap, my lady." Frederick lifted his spear towards the dozens of enemy knights on the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9: Last Dance

**Chapter 9: Last Dance**

Frederick and Cordelia intensely eyed the oncoming assault with vigor, spears pointed firmly. Dozens of knights converged on their position.

"A fine battle indeed. Shall we, my lady?" Cordelia nodded in a mutual unsaid agreement, walking casually into danger.

"Attack!" a brave Plegian knight screamed through the ranks. Every warrior's voice combined to form one single ferocious war cry.

A knight leapt from the battle formation into Frederick without mercy, only to be met by a spear to the lung. The others caught up and surrounded the Shepherds.

"This will be…beautiful." Frederick uttered as he smirked.

The knights attacked the two at once, blotting out all vision with their bodies. Plegian bodies flew through the air, gashes riddling their bodies and armor. Frederick unleashed a roar of his own.

"You fools haven't the first clue how to hold yourselves in battle, and for that you will pay the price. Pick a god and pray filthy Plegians!" a spear weaved like a cyclone through the enemy ranks, throwing man after man off the bluff. Frederick grasped Cordelia's hand and slung her into the atmosphere. The enemy commander watched in awe.

"Fools…they separated. That will only hasten their demise." Orton continued to watch the Shepherd, still ascending.

"Finish the bastard, will you my lady…" Frederick soon became overwhelmed by the forces surrounding him.

"I have served my home well…" Frederick prepared for death, spear in hand. He felt a strange wind kiss his ear…an arrow.

The Plegians dropped like flies, unable to counter the ruthless barrage of Virion and Gaius's arrows. Cordelia started to descend.

"It's about time they came…" the Pegasus rider fell at maximum velocity towards Orton, spear directed downwards.

"Where did she go?" Cordelia's form hid behind the intense sunlight of the Plegian desert sky. He felt an impact.

"Damn it…not again!" Cordelia's spear rocketed through the man, anchoring him to the fossil. Cordelia smashed into the hard surface, rolling several meters before stopping. The fall rendered her unconscious.

Meanwhile on the front lines, Virion and Gaius whizzed past the heavily wounded Frederick, annihilating the Plegian ambush force.

"How magnificent!" Virion slaughtered two Plegians with one arrow, using his newfound piercing arrows. Gaius rolled his eyes at the bowman's prideful boasting.

"Moron…" Gaius's arrow supply ran dry, causing the swordsman to unsheathe his killing edge. Frederick looked on in shock, almost forgetting the two men's strength with their continuous childish antics. Then he noticed Cordelia amongst the mountain of bodies.

"I must…rescue her…" Frederick regained his footing, much to Virion and Gaius's dismay.

"What are you doing?!" Virion noticed the great knight in his peripheral vision, briefly distracting him from the handful of still breathing Plegians. One readied his axe to swing on the bowman.

"Look out you idiot!" Frederick yelled, but not before Gaius flash stepped through the Plegian, hacking his body in half. Virion shot a thankful glance at the swordsman. The shout and shock drained the remainder of Frederick's energy, causing him to fall headfirst into the fossil.

"I have long since tired of this battle!" Virion marched through the remaining men, massacring them all. He saw Cordelia's handy work.

"My, my, the lady can fight! Shall we return to the enclave?" Virion asked the less than winded Gaius.

"Yeah sure…but we gotta figure out how to get THESE guys back as well…and someone else." Virion slyly grinned.

"Ah I see…the legendary sweet swordsman has more than just a weakness to candy, but also the ladies! Hahaha!" Gaius straightened his face in annoyance. He wondered how the bowman saw his little episode with Tharja.

"Yeah…whatever. I think I got an idea." Gaius glanced over at the Pegasus, unfazed by the previous battle. Virion's eye twitched.

"This…is a terrible idea." Gaius smiled widely while placing Cordelia on his shoulders.

"Nonsense!" he threw the woman's body, along with Frederick's, onto the horse's back and continued to climb on himself.

"Well, are you coming? Or would you rather walk into the Plegian army beyond this fossil?" Virion sighed.

"Very well, but at this point going against the Plegians seems like the safer action."

The Pegasus occasionally buckled under the immense weight of four soldiers on its back, much to the displeasure of the regal bowman.

/

"I can't believe this…" Chrom continued to verbally punish himself as the group traveled out of the sewers.

"It was his choice Chrom! He would die for this cause, you know that…" Maribelle attempted to quell Chrom's emotions, utterly failing.

"We will get him back brother…" Emmeryn weakly stated, perched on Chrom's shoulders.

"Yes…we will, but we have to figure out how…who is the next best commander…" Chrom thought deeply.

"Well…the next best would be Frederick, Cordelia, and yourself Chrom!" Maribelle gleefully answered. Chrom's expression became sour.

"Maybe so…but we haven't the raw brainpower to compete with Gangrel…we need someone well versed in combat strategy." Chrom continued to walk with the women.

"But who…"

/

Tharja slowly came to in a dark corner of the burning battlefield. All was silent, and peaceful.

"Gaius…" her mind remained hazy as she crawled out of the shadows. Visions clouded her mind.

"_It's lonely…at the top…" a voice echoed throughout the eternal darkness. A beautiful numbing sensation flowed through the dark mage._

"_Tharja…my dear Tharja…you are so beautiful…" the voice continued as Tharja searched for its owner. The numbing darkness invited her._

"_You will always be beautiful…no matter what they say…you are not a killing machine…my precious girl…" the voice sounded ominously familiar._

"_Momma…?" Tharja called out into the emptiness. She felt her dark world shake._

"No Tharja, it's me!" Gaius lifted the magician up onto the Pegasus.

"_I can't find you momma…" Tharja rushed frantically through the darkness, grasping at the nothingness._

"Tharja wake up!" Gaius looked back at the convulsing woman, Virion barely able to keep her on the animal.

"_Tharja…please don't become what I was forced to be…my baby…" the voiced faded away, leaving Tharja alone in the consuming darkness._

"_Momma…please don't leave me here…" she began to weep._

"Damn it…we'll be back at the barracks soon…please hold on Tharja!" Gaius guided the horse through the twilight desert atmosphere, still miles away from home. Frederick and Cordelia still lie unconscious, supported by Virion. They were much quieter than the Plegian.

The swordsman was too distracted to notice Chrom and the others treading through the frigid desert air. The Shepherds ultimately gained victory, but the cost was yet to be determined.


	10. Chapter 10: Sword and Staff

**Chapter 10: Sword and Staff**

"Is she awake yet?" Lissa questioned the confectionary swordsman who had sat beside the dark mage all night and day. The previous battle saw the addition of Emmeryn to the Shepherds' ranks, but at a tremendous cost. Robin, the brilliant tactician of the military, had traded his life for hers. As for Tharja, her eyes fluttered open to see Gaius hovering over her concerned.

"Gah…finally!" Gaius chuckled as Tharja reached up and smacked him in the noggin. Tharja sat up to see a group of Shepherds ready to welcome her.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Chrom." The lord extended his hand. Tharja scanned his ragged face that visibly radiated weariness.

"…I'm Tharja…" The mage's head throbbed as she shook the warrior's hand.

"Would you like us to leave you to rest? You had quite the episode on the journey back to the barracks. Gaius says you are a genius." Tharja turned to Gaius and sighed. What a fool.

"He says you are a very talented strategist as well…" Tharja knew where this was going, but she had never commanded a large number of soldiers like the Shepherds.

"Ughh…shall we talk about this later, sir Chrom?" Chrom smiled lightly and nodded his head, gesturing for Lissa and Gaius to leave the mage be.

"Wait…Gaius I need to speak with you." The swordsman looked back, shocked at the woman's grip on his wrist.

"Umm…sure thing. What's up?" Gaius once again took a seat next to Tharja. The two sat motionless for a moment before noise cut through the air.

"Why…did you join the enemy?" Gaius looked away from his friend and started to speak.

"The king and I didn't share…similar goals. That's about it. I never signed up to murder an innocent woman." He looked back at the magician and smiled brightly.

"You're too soft…hehehe…" Tharja began to cough, unable to complete her trademark giggle.

"…What happened to you on the battlefield Tharja?" Gaius was legitimately concerned it seemed, as his face was soft but serious.

"Oh…that…it was nothing really, just my mind playing tricks on me. Have you heard from Henry any? He vanished shortly after you did…" The sickly woman barely got the words to come out. The swordsman shot her a surprised look, answering her question.

"Ughh…you two just can't follow the rules can you…? Hehehe…" Gaius smiled at her enthusiastic laughter. Rebellion always fascinated Tharja.

"Haha I guess not! Hey Tharja…" Gaius paused a moment, causing a confused look to cross Tharja's face.

"What Henry? I do not have candy…" Gaius's face turned a bit red as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I kinda missed you…it's been a while. How have you been?" The statement caught Tharja by surprise. Gaius had not shown real emotion since before the academy finals.

"I've…survived. You guys abandoned me, but that can be forgiven. I…missed you too." Tharja made eye contact with Gaius…and unleashed a genuine smile. A smile that came once in a lifetime to people associated with the ice queen. Then, it was over.

"Whatever happened to that general? Campari I think it was…" Gaius had a troubled look.

"…Were you close to the guy?" Tharja giggled slightly. Close wasn't the word.

"I didn't like the guy honestly…so you guys killed him?" She questioned innocently.

"Well…our resident assassin killed him. You will meet him later…he's a bit sheepish around women. Which reminds me, what do you think of Chrom's offer?" The question bit at Tharja's patience.

"…Can't he find anyone else? He looked like he could lead an army himself…" Gaius sighed at the uninspired response.

"Well…our tactician traded himself for the exalt. We are severely out-manned…the only thing holding us together and gaining victory was Robin's genius. You are just as smart, especially when it comes to war!" Gaius attempted to woe the dark knight's sense of pride.

"…Really? I'm the best they could come up with? Hehehe…well then…I do enjoy fighting….hmm…" Tharja and Gaius laughed together at the notion, happy to meet again in this hellish war. The two exchanged jabs as the other Shepherds slept across the halls in the makeshift barracks. Something new formed that night…something Tharja desperately needed…a companion…a familiar face.

/

A lone sorcerer trekked through the wilderness of Ylisse, shedding blood of local creatures to perform strenuous ceremonies.

"This is nothing like human blood…" A putrid stench crossed Henry's nostrils as he gathered samples for his practice. Tonight he would amplify his strength the only was a sorcerer knew how…blood sacrifice. Though animal blood was not near as effective as human blood, it served its purpose.

Henry was not quite powerful to use the blood of human's just yet, though his raw power had already surpassed most sorcerers in the Plegian army. Tharja was probably the only foe that could hold her own against the defector.

Henry drew a symbol on the forest floor, as well as his forehead. Then, he reached for a dark tome, one filled with the vilest of spells and charms.

"With this…I will inch closer and closer to immortality…" Dark figures surrounded him to observe the madness. Henry cackled into the forest, terrifying animals of all natures. His newfound order recruited him as the most ruthless sorcerer in Plegia, and they were correct in their assumptions. Lightning flashed through the sky as Henry absorbed a massive amount of magical energy from the god of the underworld.

"Hahahaha!" His voice cracked violently like a whip into the atmosphere, surely causing the population of local villages to wince collectively. Henry's veins pulsated uncontrollably as he gathered magic into his right hand.

"Witness true darkness…" A beam of purple energy darted into a large innocent boulder in the distance. The formation completely disintegrated in an immense eruption, sending shards of debris into the forest. Rain began to fall on the scene.

"If a monster is what you desire…look no further…" The shadowy shapes dissipated, partly in fear of the maniacal sorcerer before them. Henry's bloodlust ran rampant, uncontrolled since his defection to this mysterious group of magical mercenaries. Their training stripped away the remainder of his morality, as his sanity vanished long ago.

"Only a matter of time…until I taste real blood again…"


	11. Chapter 11: To The End

**Chapter 11: To The End**

Tharja woke to the intense desert sun peeking through her makeshift tent, and Gaius snoozing beside her bed. Today was the day she would meet all of the Shepherds and form a form a strategy to help end the war. Chrom's plea echoed in her ears.

"Eh…why not?" Tharja sat up while Gaius yawned himself awake.

"…You say somethin'?" Gaius said in the midst of another yawn. Tharja sighed and gestured the swordsman out of the room, as she needed to get prepared. She wore her trademark dark clothing with a simple head crown to greet the others. Gaius waited patiently outside. The two walked silently towards the meeting area, anxious of what was to come.

"Good morning. I'm glad you have joined us. I hope you considered my offer." Chrom stood at attention for Tharja, a sign of respect. The mage nodded and took a seat at the round table. Frederick, Cordelia, Lon'qu, Virion, and Chrom formed the leadership of the group, along with Tharja and Gaius.

"Now that all of you are here…we need to form a plan of action. Robin could be in danger as we speak…and people are dying all over the land because of this war." Chrom stated grimly to the others, triggering grumbling.

"We have to end this war today! Our forces are so close to the Plegian army…to Gangrel! By gods we must end it now!" Frederick lost his cool and slammed his hand on the table. Cordelia sighed at the heated outburst.

"I agree…but…we do not have the forces to face him." Cordelia added to the conversation. Tharja contemplated silently among the chatter.

"What are you thinking Dark Knight?" Lon'qu noticed the woman thinking to herself as he fiddled with his daggers.

"A battle can be won with a force of one to a thousand. It's just a matter of how you use the specific parts of the whole. We can win…today. Gangrel is visiting a large military compound very near this location." The others, including Gaius, stopped talking and gazed at Tharja.

"I'm listening…but how?" Chrom desperately wanted to fight, to win today. He wanted the violence to end. Tharja began to speak to the group.

"I know Gangrel…he is an arrogant king, and WILL underestimate us. We will send a straight line to the forefront of the battlefield…and sneak a group around the back to flank him. Forming a straight line will make Gangrel believe there is more at the front than in reality. All we need to do is divide the troops, and prepare." Chrom sat back in his chair, anxious about the plan.

"So…a guerrilla tactic? The front line will be exposed…what is to assure us that you are not just leading us into a trap?" Tharja grinned at Chrom's concern.

"The front line will not engage the enemy directly…only draw them away from Gangrel…understand? We will need the stealthiest fighters to face Gangrel." A smile crossed Lon'qu's face.

"Then that leaves Gaius and me. You have witnessed the King's strength, what can we expect?" Lon'qu clasped his hands together. Tharja grew concerned.

"Well…I suppose the two of you are the best assassins…but Gangrel is not a normal opponent. I'm afraid…his speed surpasses Gaius's for sure…" Gaius and Lon'qu sighed at the thought, and then smirked at the same time.

"Well…that's cool and all…cuz Lon'qu completely outclasses me in agility." Tharja audibly gasped at Gaius's proclamation.

"What?! Why the hell didn't you say that to begin with?! I've been sitting here thinking you were the strongest fighter among the group…" Gaius chuckled once more at Tharja's ignorance.

"No way, I'd say Cordelia, Frederick, and Lon'qu COMPLETELY outclass me…and Chrom is almost equal to my skill level. We have nothing to worry about." Gaius gave the commanding officer two thumbs up, drawing smiles from everyone at the table. The two Plegians were strange, but very necessary.

"Alright…we shall prepare immediately! Frederick, Cordelia, and myself will lead the diversion group while Lon'qu, Gaius, and Chrom flank the king. Any thoughts before we march to the encampment?" Chrom looked as if he had something to say, suspicion clouding his mind.

"What made you so willing to help us? Especially this quickly…" The lord eyed Tharja, who started to rise from the table.

"I guess you could say I'm a rebel. I'll be damned before I let Gaius and Henry best me at that…and…I'd rather fight with familiar faces anyways." Tharja finished while glancing over at a smiling Gaius, chewing on a piece of taffy. Where in the hell did he get that?!

"Very well…I'm sorry for my suspicions. The Shepherds truly appreciate your help, on behalf of Ylisse, I thank you." Chrom stood up at the round table, as did everyone else. Frederick reached for his gloves as Cordelia sighed. Tharja cracked her fingers, and Lon'qu his neck. The forces assembled very quickly, as one would expect from a well-trained mercenary force. Gangrel was mere miles away.

The troops marched on, Nowi and Gregor annoying Cordelia, Donnel bravely marching alongside Frederick, as heroes do. Miriel chatted magic and intellect with Tharja as Maribelle attempted to keep pace. Ricken and Gaius shared snacks, while Lon'qu looked on amusement at the pair of so-called adults. A small complex could be seen with the naked eye, only a couple hundred yards away. Chrom held up his right hand to signal the others to cease. They gathered around the lord.

"Today…we fight for everyone who Gangrel has hurt in this foolish war…we fight for your villages…we fight for your family…and we fight for Robin. Most of all…we fight for freedom. Ladies and gentlemen, it has been an honor leading you to this point, but now it is up to all of us…now is the time to fight. This is the last battle, I swear to you…but a battle we must win. God speed…Ylisse freedom fighters. Today…this war ends." Chrom gestured to Gaius and Lon'qu to follow him the long way around the camp. Tharja, Frederick, and Cordelia readied for the upcoming struggle.


End file.
